Hilo rojo
by Muroth
Summary: Él la conoció, ella lo conoció, se enamoraron. El destino los separó. Las sombras del pasado cobrarán su factura en un futuro incierto. O no.


Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece

Género: Romance; Drama;Comedia

Categoría: Todo Público

Síntesis: Él la conoció, ella lo conoció, se enamoraron. El destino los separó. Las sombras del pasado cobrarán su factura en un futuro incierto. O no.

.

Cada día era una nueva aventura, al menos así lo miraba la joven Kori. Ella siempre trataba de ser positiva, aún cuando sus padres murieron y quedaron a cargo de su tío Galfore. Murieron cuando ella era tan pequeña que a veces sus rostros no eran más que imágenes borrosas en sus recuerdos. Pero siempre salió adelante.

Tenía suerte, era una chica alegre que siempre daba lo mejor de sí misma a pesar de los problemas que podría tener con sus hermanos. En especial con su hermana. Adoraba su escuela donde tenía muchos amigos. Eso siempre la hacía sentir bien, poder estar con todos ellos.

Hoy no sería la excepción, su tío había perdido el trabajo unos meses atrás y por lo mismo debieron mudarse. Esta escuela sería como la otra, o al menos eso esperaba. La realidad fue un tanto aplastante en su caso. Nunca planeo que su último año de secundaria fuera así.

.

.

Dos meses después se encontraba en la hora de descanso comiendo sola en una de las bancas, mirando hacia el cielo suspiró pesadamente. Las cosas realmente no habían ido bien para ella, por alguna razón al llegar a su nueva escuela sus compañeras pensaron que estaba siendo una hipócrita y sólo fingía que era buena persona. Sin mencionar que algunos de los chicos se vieron atraídos hacia su persona levantando la envidia de sus compañeras. Aun cuando ella no les mostraba interés eso no parecía satisfacer a las chicas de su grupo.

Algo la sacó de su ensoñación... Eran gritos. Al girar pudo ver perfectamente el balón al golpearle en la cara, tirándola al suelo. El golpe y el dolor fue lo siguiente que supo, estaba ahí tirada en el suelo con falda escolar, le dolía la espalda, la cara las piernas y quién sabe cuántos lugares más que aún no movía o sentía heridos.

Entre risas, burlas y demás, tomó su orgullo sentándose en el suelo ahogándose en esas ganas de llorar cuando vio una mano extenderse frente a ella. Al levantar la vista miró a Dick... Richard Grayson, un compañero de clases. Le sonrió agradecida, en todo este tiempo era la primera vez que alguien le tendía una mano, figurativa y literalmente.

Tomó su mano colocándose de pie —gracias.

—Perdón— interrumpió el chico —en verdad lo siento... fui yo quien pateó el balón— confesó el chico un tanto apenado. Aclaró su garganta tomando la esfera del suelo mirándola, aún algo incómodo y sonrojado ligeramente avergonzado por el golpe —no era mi intención— miró hacia la cancha ante los gritos de sus compañeros —ya voy— gritó corriendo de regreso tomando impulso, arrojando el balón con la mano.

Kori aún sentía adolorida la cara, sin mencionar otras partes de su cuerpo. Sonrió mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza, miró su almuerzo tirado en el suelo, al menos sabía que miraba el chico antes de recoger el balón. Reunió los restos y los tiró a la basura mientras se dirigía a la enfermería, al menos podría salir temprano ese día si alegaba mucho dolor. Medio día libre no le haría daño a nadie.

.

.

—Tiene que ser una broma— se quejó la chica al ver su reflejo en el baño de la escuela, una compañera había tenido un "accidente" con las pinturas en clases de arte. Últimamente había muchos de ésos, suspiró resignada lavándose el cabello quitando los restos de pintura.

Ella seguía tratando de encajar de ser como siempre, pero a tres meses de estar en esa escuela sus esperanzas casi habían desaparecido. Salió del baño chocando con alguien —lo siento...discul...pa— miró al chico con el que se había topado Dick.

Él la miro algo extrañado. Ladeo la cabeza y señaló una parte de su cabello —aún tienes una mancha— hizo la observación con calma y mirándola con algo de empatía. Al menos no era lastima, lo cual agradecía la chica.

Antes de que pudiera agradecerle, él ya había entrado al baño, sonrió mientras quitaba el rastro de pintura seca de su cabello regresando al salón con mejor ánimo que antes.

.

.

—Hora del almuerzo— pensó algo decaída Kori al verse nuevamente ahí sola, a meses de su llegada sin nadie con quien conversar o con quien compartir algo de su comida.

En realidad no era más que una queja en la mente de la adolescente, pero como si alguien la hubiera escuchado, Richard Grayson estaba de pie al otro lado de la mesa, sentándose frente a ella colocando una lata de jugo y luego su almuerzo.

Kori se sintió realmente nerviosa por aquella aparición casi mística del chico, se contuvo de pellizcarse y ver que lo que sucedía era verdad.

—¿Kori?

—¿Eh?— respondió casi de inmediato, sonrió de forma radiante —hola— saludó a su acompañante quien sólo sonrió y le devolvió el saludo.

Habían pasado semanas ya desde que Dick acompañaba a Kori camino a la escuela, al menos la parte donde podía hacerlo sin que desviara tanto su camino. Algunas sonrisas furtivas entre clases, salidas con su grupo de amigos.

Las cosas parecían ir bien, excepto... el club de fans de Richard Grayson. Él era alguien atractivo, era cierto, era buen estudiante y deportista. Su actitud amable y compañerismo lo hacía sociable con todos, todos podían confiar en él.

Kori se sentó en su escritorio, abriendo los ojos sorprendida ante algunas risitas que sonaron en el fondo y algunas chicas que se asomaron por la puerta principal para luego irse. Suspiró pesadamente, sólo esperaría.

Era la última hora y Kori no se levantó de su asiento en todo lo que restaba del día, rechazó incluso la invitación de Richard de irse juntos a casa, le sonrió amablemente y aunque él sabía que algo no estaba bien prefirió no presionarla, prometerle su apoyo incondicional antes de marcharse solo.

Kori esperó hasta que la escuela parecía sola para levantarse, la falda estaba ya seca pero mantenía la mancha aún de color rojo. Suspiró mirando aquello... sería un viaje largo a casa.

.

.

—Uno... dos... tres...—

Kori corría mientras su compañera de clases contaba, tratando de ocultarse. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí?, se preguntó a sí misma al pensar. El último semestre de secundaria había comenzado, su segundo semestre en la nueva escuela. Y las cosas habían cambiado significativamente para ella. Todo gracias a su amigo Dick, no supo qué pasó después del día con el incidente de la pintura en su asiento, pero los problemas en clase desaparecieron un con el club de fans de Richard... bueno a excepción de una persona. Pero trataba de mantener un bajo perfil frente ella.

Giró en una curva detrás de un edificio buscando un espacio o lugar donde esconderse, miró uno de los árboles, se acercó trepando por él, aprovechando que tenía pantalón, cuando se pudo ocultar entre las ramas vio a Dick. Antes de que ella dijera algo él le hizo una seña con la mano pidiéndole que guardara silencio. Ella cubrió su boca sintiéndose torpe. Estaban jugando escondidas. Un juego bastante infantil pero tan divertido ahora, con Dick y sus amigos.

.

.

—Lluvia— murmuró la chica corriendo debajo de la lluvia, habían suspendido clases por el clima, pero ella no llevaba paraguas, se detuvo en el toldo de una de las tiendas cerradas de la calle. Suspiró pesadamente mientras se exprimía el cabello y esperaba que pasará un poco el mal clima.

Levantó la vista al ver a alguien más ocultándose en el mismo lugar que ella y se topó con él, sonrió de medio lado como terminaba así. Él le devolvió una media sonrisa algo sonrojado.

Él no era muy expresivo casi nunca, o más bien nunca, pero era un buen chico. Sonrió al verlo ahí antes de hablar pudo escuchar unas risas conocidas. Unas no muy gratas, miró en la otra acera que se acercaban las chicas del grupo de frente. Estaba Kitten, su rubia líder enamorada perdidamente de Richard y había hecho que sintiera ganas de rendirse y no asistir más a la escuela. Se sintió insegura de verlas acercarse, eran algo evidentes sus deseos de huir o de esfumarse del lugar.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar o hacer algo sintió un tirón en su mano, era Richard. Por un segundo olvidó que se encontraba ahí, él la guiaba en la calle entrando a un callejón detrás de un contenedor de basura. Él la aplastaba entre su cuerpo y la pared así como la lluvia cayendo sobre ambos, su mirada estaba fija en las chicas que pasaban. Toda la atención de Kori estaba puesta en él, como el frío del agua no le afectaba teniéndolo tan cerca, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos un instante y pudo sentir el aroma de la colonia y el aroma a gel que ahora escurría seguramente. Sonrió de medio lado, ese aroma tan familiar, tan cercano que había descubierto era la esencia de Richard. Una que podía calmarla y hacerla sentir aliviada, algo que percibía cada día desde que las cosas empezaron a mejorar.

Dick no quería que Kori siguiera siendo intimidada, no sabía por qué había corrido y se habían ocultado, tal vez esa expresión afligida en el rostro de la chica que lo impulsó a hacer aquello, en lugar de enfrentarlas. Esperaba que después de lo que dijo a aquellas chicas dejaran de intimidarla, a pesar de pedirle a Kori que le dijera si las cosas seguían marchando mal en algún momento.

¿Por qué no le dijo?, en realidad lo sabía muy bien, Kori era una chica calmada y tranquila, tan fuerte que sólo sonreía e irradiaba luz y felicidad a los que le rodeaban de forma sincera y honesta. Aun así tendría que hablar personalmente con esa chica, sabía que sólo era ella la del problema, después de todo jamás asimiló del todo que hubieran terminado. Las miró alejarse y bajó la vista sólo para toparse con la mirada de Kori.

Lo veía apenada, sonrojada, estaba empapada y el cabello se pegaba a su cuerpo y rostro, lo miraba agradecida, seguramente de haberle ayudado, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos temblando un poco como si buscara las palaras adecuadas para agradecerle, y verla así le hacía caldear un sin fin de emociones. Antes de que la chica pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, él acarició su mejilla con una suavidad y delicadeza, como si fuera a romperse si lo hacía demasiado rápido o sin cuidado.

Tomo el mentón de Kori con aquel cuidado, acercó su rostro lentamente al de ella dándole tiempo a rechazarlo si ella no se sentía bien, pero eso no pasó y sus labios se encontraron, fundiéndose ambos en un beso tierno y delicado.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Aquí algo que pensé en publicar. Hace mucho que no escribo algo que pienso en publicar. Así que a ver que surge.


End file.
